A day in HP Land
by Dren-the-Chocolate-Cow1
Summary: Mwaha.. I got bored, so I rallied up two friends and had them help me write a story about us three being drawn into Harry Potter Land! This was co-written by Ibuki Lei and Killer Corruption. I reccomend both their writings!


--This was co.written by Ibuki Lei--  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.  
  
It was sorting time for the first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first years were all lined up, eager, but nervous. They were chittering among themselves, debating upon which house they would be sorted in, when all of a sudden, out of the blue, three people sort off appeared in the midst of their group.  
  
One was a fourteen year old, dark complection, more or less towering over all the little eleven year olds. The second was thirteen, and was short. Yeah, about the same height as the tiny lil eleven year olds. The third.. was twelve. Cute, three years in a row. Anywho, she was a little taller than the rest of the people. The first year kids all looked at them for a moment, then went back to talking.  
  
The fourteen year old, Eleni, blinked a few times and looked around, then said, "OH MY GOD!! Have the Devil's children come after me?" Then she looked about and smiled evily at the little kids around her. "Hey children.. Want some candy?"  
  
The thirteen year old, Kendra, stared blankly at Eleni, then shook her head and looked around. "Dude... What's with the funky wizard people.." Then she looked down and plucked at the robes she was wearing. "And what the hell am I wearing? ...Oh wait.. This is some sort of power stunt.."  
  
The twelve year old, Ashlee, looked around at all the people in black robes, a halfway brain-dead expression playing her face. "Uh.. Who's funeral are we going to?" And she then looked between Eleni and Kendra for an answer. Eleni was busy examining the hat she had taken from some smaller kid's head, and Kendra was still staring at her robes, muttering, "Yeah, definatly, definatly a power stunt. Movie stunt even.. That or a dream.. WAKIE TIME!"  
  
Then, at the front of the group, a stern looking woman in bottle green robes and wizard hat cleared her throat and told the crowd of children all about the Sorting Ceremony, rules, and ect.. , then led them through a set of doors into the Great Hall. Eleni was strutting like a moron, wearing the hat she snatched off the kid over her first hat, Ashlee was walking with some poor little mousey looking boy, saying, "Is there going to be a burping contest in order to get sorted into the best house..?" Kendra was walking along behind Eleni, hands on the back of her robes, humming the traditional congo line theme. Ashlee looked over at Kendra, abandoned the little kid, then put her hands on her waist and continued the congo line, singing along with the humming.  
  
When inside the Great Hall, the three stood, watching the sorting, waiting for their names to be called. Kendra was staring up at the ceiling, watching the sky, and going 'oooooooh' in a quiet voice. Eleni had returned the kid his hat when he started to whine, and was now jumping up and down, trying to catch one of the floating candles. Ashlee was busy harassing the poor Fat Friar. She had found a spoon, and was repeatedly trying to poke him in the belly. "Laugh, you damn Pillsbury Dough boy!"  
  
Finally, Ashlee's name was called. She blinked, then dropped the spoon and skipped over to the stool. She almost tipped it over when she climbed up onto it, and yelled something about 'Riding the Mechanical Bull' when she almost fell. Professor McGonagall gave her an odd look, then shook her head and set the Sorting Hat on Ashlee's head. It took a good three to five minutes, then the hat finally shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR!' Ashlee squealed and hopped down off the stool, tossed the hat to McGonagall, then skipped over to the Gryffindor table, who was applauding wildly. She sat down at a spot next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, grinned stupidly, and claimed that she had magic mind-reading powers and that Ron was thinking about dirty laundry.  
  
When Eleni's name was called, she stopped poking the girl that she had been bugging for a while now in the shoulder, then walked over to the stool, sat, and put the Sorting Hat on her head. After having it on for about fifteen seconds, the hat shouted 'SLYTHERIN!' and Eleni grinned broadly, stated, "Whoo-hoo! I'm... Evil...." She glanced back at the younger kids, gave them a creepy look, then turned and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to a group of snooty Slytherin girls.  
  
Finally, Kendra was called up, the third to last, and she blinked, then turned and tried to run. "AH!! It's gonna suck my brains out!!" But.. fortunatly, Hagrid had caught her before she made it all the way outside, dragged her back in and sat her on the stool. "No.. I dun't wanna be a zombie! You'll never take me alive!" But McGonagall jammed the hat on over her head, took a little while, and finally yelled, 'HUFFLEPUFF!' Hagrid let go of her so she could go to the table, but Kendra just sat there. "Hufflepuff? You think I should be in Hufflepuff? YOU STUPID HAT I WANNA BE IN ANOTHER HOUSE!!" And she took hold of the hat and started to kinda.. strangle it the best she could. The hat finally choked out 'G- Gryffindor..!' and she dropped the hat, trotted contentedly over to the Gryffindor table, where people were just plain staring at her, and sat next to Ashlee, who greated her by poking her in the forehead with a fork. 


End file.
